


Hopeless boy

by succ_ka_bvi



Series: no chance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Jeno has somniphobia, Hope, Lost Boys, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Na Jaemin was a dreamer





	Hopeless boy

Na Jaemin was a dreamer. Even if his ideas were logical in the classroom's, the supposedly courageous boy dreamt of castles and sparkling oceans, where the sun set along the horizon, the warmth of the rays kissing his knights shining armour and giving him a heroic but heavenly glow.

However, Jaemin was determined to make that knight Lee Jeno, his best friend. Also the kid that was known for his famous milk advertisement and having somniphobia. Jaemin and Jeno slept in the same bed together when they were kids and they never really grew out of it either. The younger knows there is no chance of anything happening, but they became teenagers and here they were still, cramped on a single bed for a single Jaemin, hushing incoherent words into ears if one had a shit date that night.

“You'll find someone, hyung. They might not be far.” _They might even be right in front of you._

“I’m just tired of meeting the same people in different bodies.” _And I'm no exception._

It's an awful feeling when you love someone so much that you absolutely despise it when they walk away from you. There were so many chances Jeno gave to Jaemin, they could see the attraction and admiration they had towards each other.

Jaemin's eyes twinkled, while Jeno's smiled. Yet, that was just called strong friendship. And this fondness meant the two bewildered boys could practice kissing with each other, more teeth and tongue, spit trailing down the younger's chin and calloused hands roaming across tangled limbs. Empty cans of cheap beer would be scattered across the childhood bedroom and an empty pizza box containing crust discarded where they were once watching Netflix.

Situations like these were when Jaemin truly realised that this boy made him smile most out of anyone — even if he had just entered a room, Jaemin would be smiling like a kid outside a sweet shop.

Yes, both were certain about their undenying love for each other, but the confused boys were utterly clueless about the others feelings. Mutual feelings have been confused with unrequited love, and this dreamer was a hopeless boy.

**Author's Note:**

> :c


End file.
